The present invention relates to a printing system, and, in particular, to a printer host which displays state information of a printing apparatus.
A printer state display program (a status monitor) is known as software which displays a state of a printer in a host computer connected to the printer.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2000-293336 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a technique which makes it possible to manage, when plural printers are connected to a host computer, the plural printers simultaneously and recognize changes in states of the respective printers.
However, in the technique disclosed in the Patent Document 1, since items of information on states of the respective printers, which can be recognized, are fixed, it is impossible to flexibly select items of information which a user can recognize.